Space Paranoids
Space Paranoids is part of the ninth set of worlds in Kingdom Hearts SOS. It is one of the three Reaper Game Worlds in the second mission for said games, all apart of the Mark of Mastery Exam. It is based off of the 1982 film "Tron." Story I. Light Cycle Upon arriving in the world of Space Paranoids, the group of Kel, Aislinn, Stratos and Hikaru were met with the site of a very different world. With blue neon lights and very digital landscape around them, with their outfits and bodies changed to reflect this new place. The group's brief confusion about their new environment was cut short as they were met with a man who introduced himself as Tron, a security program with the task of protecting the world. While he was curious as to who the keyblade wielders were, being assured of their intentions when they told him they were security programs as well, the man then went to inform him about the current state of the world. There was a rogue program by the name of Sark who was bent on ruling over the world. As such, Tron had to defeat the program, and take back the control of the world's security systems, as was his duty as the head of security in the world. In order to do this, he needed to beat Sark at a tournament in order to prove one's right to hold power over the world. This was through something called, "The Light Cycle" tournament. While the group had no idea what a light cycle was, they decided to help Tron out, and thus signed up for the tournament. As they found, the Light Cycles were simply motorcycle that were capable of emitting hard light trails and turning at unnaturally sharp angles. And the tournament was revoling around using these to "de-rez" your opponent. While the group didn't have much experience, they went on to take the first of the teams, Team RAM. With surprisingly little difficulty, the group had managed to defeat the programs, though Aislinn in particular seemed shaken. As it turned out, she was very hesitant and fearful of continuing to drive a light cycle, due to a motorcycle accident that had occurred in her past. Assuring her that everything would be fine, the rest of the group told her they could handle it, as they got in one extra session of practice and planning before they went to the next round. The next, and final, round was against Team SARK. Team SARK was comprised of people who looked exactly like Xara, Noroz, D'daear, and Shapur. While the group was confused at first by this, as the former group looked exceedingly hostile and aggressive, they eventually came to assure themselves that they were merely copies of the people they once partied with. With that, the four got to work and through some effort managed to win. II. For the Users With the defeat of Team SARK, the group was ready to take on Sark and take the controls of the world from him. However, in spite of his loss, the rogue program began to flee causing the group to give chase. When they had caught up with him, however, Sark continued to stand in defiance, growing three times in size and attempting to fight the group. However, his resistance was all for naught as the group made quick work of the rogue program. Once beaten, the system controls were shifted to Tron, who then thanked the group for all their effort. With the group inquiring about a password, Tron said that he had to wait for his self in a parallel world to connect with him in order to get them. During this point, the group wondered about the arcade and Tron's relation to Sark. As it turned out, Sark was a man who felt bound by the confines of the world and tried to rebel against that. In trying to take control of the world, he wanted to not feel like a slave bound by rules. However, Tron saw it differently, in that he was not merely doing what some pre-determined code told him to do, and instead that he and everyone else already had gained independence through all of their meetings and interactions with others. As such, Tron claimed to fight for the Users, the group that had created him, and to this end had to stop Tron. After a bit more of talking, Tron seemed to get a response from his other self, and thus was able to give the group the password. Prefaced by "The seven maidens that will open the Door to Darkness," a group known as the Princesses of Heart, the group was given seven names. Anna, Ariel, Moana, Mulan, Rapunzel, Tiana, and Vanille. While some of these names seemed familiar to the group, they were otherwise unsure what to do with this information. Nevertheless, they thanked Tron for his help as they bid him farewell to meet up with the rest of their fellow keyblade wielders. Characters * Tron * Sark Participating Players * Aislinn * Hikaru * Kel * Stratos Missions # Disembark # Team TRON vs Team RAM (Bodyguard) # Extra Practice (Investigation) # Team TRON vs Team SARK (Bodyguard) # After Sark (Investigation) # Sark (Boss) Boss Big Sark Trivia * This is one of the few worlds in the SOS series that does not contain any heartless, unversed or nobodies. * In the original Kingdom Hearts II, Light Cycle was merely a mini-game and had very little to do with the actual state of the world, whereas in SOS it was a crucial plot point and the main content of the story. Category:Worlds